Bajo su oscura mirada
by ReginaBunny
Summary: NOTA: Este fic contiene Nc17 ( mayores de 18) erótico.


Nota: Este fic bueno no es muy allá que se diga muy bueno... pero me salio esta locura con una forma de narración extraña. También decir que yo me dedico a hacer fics cortos, por falta de tiempo y de concentración. Espero que os guste. Reservensé los comentarios de mala gana, si no te gusta no opines. Gracias.

:::Bajo su oscura mirada::: ( Mini Fic)  
Jeff: Traigo conmigo un susurro, un mensaje de la Reina Malvada. Más su perversión es tan oscura que a veces, solo a veces me da miedo nombrarlo. Vivir con un secreto que una salvadora no cree, es una tortura y solo, solo tú puedes salvarme, salvarnos. (Desliza suavemente mientras susurra en su oído sus dedos lentamente por la nuca, por los hombros.). Y ahora mientras te acaricio, sé que ella quedará satischa, por que aun que no lo creas, ella, la Reina, nos observa, nos vigila. (Besa suavemente sus hombros) Y a riesgo de que me des una patada, no me parece tan horrible, que bajo sus ojos felinos te tenga que torturar con mi boca. Solo de esa manera, desprenderás la magia que sé que tienes.  
Ahora solo quiero que te dejes hacer, por este desquiciado que solo quiere recuperar lo que le han arrebatado. Creo, que tú, Swan, sabes muy bien de eso. (Toma su mano para llevarla a su entre pierna) Vamos a darle el gusto a la Reina de deleitarla con este espectáculo loco…. porque eso es lo que soy yo, un loco.  
Abrirás así un portal de magia (Gira su rostro suave y la mira a los ojos) y podré conseguir lo que deseo al menos, volver a la tierra que dejé abandonada. Emma… (Se aproxima a sus labios lentamente y la besa) La Reina me trajo aquí, por que decía que era un regalo que te haría, y que te gustaría (Acaricia su cintura para deshacerla en la cama) Y soy muy cumplidor si con el trato que he hecho consigo lo que quiero. ¿Qué no harías por amor a un hijo? (Muerde su boca haciéndose con ella sobre la mesa)  
Y ahora, Maldita Reina, mira… tus deseos son ordenes. (La baja el pantalón y las bragas para hundir su rostro en ella) Todo con tal de conseguir lo que yo quiero… estar con mi hija. (Le da unas lamidas sujetándola fuerte de las muñecas)  
—

: Regina Mills: Vino a mí como un desesperado, balbuceando no sé que historias, de su hija. Por supuesto, no le iba a dar el consuelo de darle a su pequeña, eso por descontado. Básicamente por que ella tenía una familia más adecuada. Todos sabemos lo importante que es una madre ¿No? demasiado para ser cierto. Pero esta vez, realice uno de mis mejores tratos. Lo dejaría verla si sucumbía a darle tema a Emma Swan. Así era, disfrutaría viendo como el atractivo y loco sombrerero la violaba consecutivamente, a ver si de ese modo nuestra querida Emma se marchaba del pueblo. Y fue sencillo. En realidad no me costó, ese pobre estaba tan tarado… que aceptaría cualquier locura. Lo más sorprendente es que lo hizo. Allí estaban los dos, ella quejándose, bueno… quejándose, yo creo que a la muy zorra le estaba dando placer en realidad, por que gemía como una gatita en celo. Ese era mi regalo para el, y sin darme cuenta para ella. Estaba extendida, con el entre las piernas, lamiendo como un poseso mientras su otra mano se daba placer en su propio miembro, y como el dijo… yo estaba observando. No solía ser una mirona pero me daba un gusto terrible el ver algo de este calibre, la había forzado y arrancado las bragas de manera brutal. Seguía observando que ella apenas forcejeaba, se había quedado vencida abierta de piernas sobre la mesa, y yo de pronto notaba calor. No por Jeff, a el ya lo había visto de esa gisa, y francamente no me emocionaba demasiado. Era el hecho de ver que en realidad con ella en el sentido del sexo se podía sacar lo que fuese. Movía las caderas emperrada en se penetrada, y el no tardó en darle un par de empujones, cosa que hizo que de pronto yo me empapara. Y era difícil hacerme mojar, después de todo tenía el aliviado por los suelos desde que Daniel había desaparecido y no me tocaba. "Sigue perra" murmuré llevándome la mano a la blusa para desabrocharme los primeros botones. Miré mi rostro en el espejo y estaba terriblemente sonrojada… demasiado sonrojada… Me tensé aguantándome las ganas, sintiendo la presión entre mis piernas al escuchar los gemidos y el sonido al entrar dentro de ella "Dale duro…" apreté los dientes sujetándome a la puerta tratando de no emitir un gemido, crucé mis piernas apretando los labios y los ojos a la vez que escuchaba un alarido de la rubia. Se estaba corriendo de lo lindo. Una vez hecho esto tendría que darle la recompensa al muy cabronazo que terminó corriéndose en su vientre… lo cual era gratificante, así no se iba a quedar embarazada la muy coneja. Me recompuse cuando los gemidos cesaron y me di la vuelta volviendo a mi hogar algo acalorada por lo que había visto.

: BAJO SU OSCURA MIRADA (II)  
Emma Swan:" Esto no se iba a quedar así" Murmure mientras abría los ojos de par en par algo en shock por lo que había pasado. Pasó veloz, como un relámpago que me tomaba con fuerza y pretendía partirme en dos con un rayo poderoso. Respiré buscando el aire, desprendiendo algunas lágrimas por mis ojos tras sentir aquella sensación tan sucia de haber sido forzada de aquella manera. Pero, de extraña forma dominaba mis sentidos. Me puse la ropa despacio, como si no me conociese, como si aquella que había estado abierta de piernas no hubiera sido yo. Y le miré a los ojos" Realmente si tienes un problema" comenté mientras fruncía el ceño ofendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Y me tomó suavemente de la cintura de nuevo como si quisiera continuar y yo me retiré. No sabía las razones de hacer algo así, pero si sabía que mi instancia en el pueblo había sido un desastre desde el principio. ¿Y si me marchaba? Después de toda la madre adoptiva de Henry parecía querer matarme. Pero no, eso no era una solución viable. Observé el rostro del alocado secuestrador" Déjame irme" mencioné tajante cuando ya me había terminado de arreglar. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía" No quiero dejarte irte, estabas siendo un juego, pero ahora te has convertido en algo más importante" ¿Qué leches significaba eso? me pregunté mientras me separaba despacio para ponerme mi chaqueta. Aquello no podía ser cierto. A mi no me gustaba Jeff para nada. Me daba pena su rostro tan apenado, tan serio, tan triste tan deshecho. Me preguntaba que razones tenía para haber realizado todo aquello, por que el hecho de que dijera que Regina nos observaba no me había tranquilizado ni durante el sexo. Extrañamente el, no me gustaba, pero la forma en la que me había follado si lo había hecho, y hacía mucho que no tenía sexo de esa manera, si es que se le podía llamar así, por que para mi era una clara violación. Por fin desaparecí de su casa, sin que me forcejeara, por que se quedó callado, muy callado y yo me sentía sucia. Entonces sentí el terrible dolor que supone hacer algo que no quieres. Llegué a Granny´s y me di una ducha, tratando de arrancar de mí su marca tan sucia. Sollocé ante aquel acto en silencio, si era verdad que jamás nunca jamás Lloraba delante de nadie.  
_

Regina Mills: Desperté a la mañana siguiente totalmente desnuda en la cama, con la mano entre las piernas. Me había quedado profundamente dormida, sonó el despertador varias veces y me di cuenta que Henry se había marchado solo a la escuela. Otro dato que parecía… que yo era una mala madre. Pero es que después de aquella calenturienta escena no pude evitarlo, apenas dormí.  
Me di la ducha matutina de turno comprobando que el imbecil de Jefferson me había dejado varios mensajes. ¡Maldito i estúpido! mencioné mientras terminaba de secarme y de vestirme. Después de aquello tenía que ver a Emma. Así que me encaminé hacia la casa de la abuelita con unas cestas de manzana y llamé a la puerta educadamente. " Pensé que tendrías hambre después de tanto ajetreo" le dije cuando abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa. La miré de arriba abajo, apenas se había despertado por que su semblante parecía entristecidillo habría jurado que ser la perra de ese desgraciado le había propiciado placer. " ¿No te ha gustado o la tenía muy pequeña?" mencioné abriéndome paso con desparpajo delante de ella. Emma seguía con una lánguida mirada, y eso me hizo parar en seco mi ironía, parecía triste, muy triste. " Debiste pensártelo dos veces antes de ir allí" Tomé con suavidad su rostro con las dos manos aproximándome a centímetros de ella, pudiendo captar hasta su aliento y la miré a los ojos. " Tu mueves" dije vengativa dejando la cesta en la mesa y saliendo por la puerta, sin darle opción a reaccionar.  
Tras mandarle un par de mensajes a Graham, fui para casa ya que estaba sola, pero algo me alarmó. La puerta estaba entornada" ¿Henry?" mencioné cautelosa entrando por el hall hasta llegar al salón donde vi. A Jefferson sentado. Suspiré algo aliviada pero mosqueada por que no sabía como había podido entrar" ¿Se puede saber como has entrado?" Antes de que pudiera si quiera parpadear, el loco se abalanzo sobre mí apretando mi cuello con fuerza. Luché por respirar forcejeando hasta darle una patada en sus partes nobles. "¡Se puede saber que crees que estas haciendo! Mencioné ofendida colocándome la ropa.  
La exposición de su teoría de los hechos era cómica. " Los dos sabemos quienes somos majestad" esa frase salida de sus labios era peligrosa y me hacía alterar demasiado. Retorcida me acerqué a el pasando el dedo índice por la mesa suavemente hasta llegar a el acortando las distancias, Hablando sobre sus labios" Todos sabemos que has violado a Emma Swan, me falta muy poco para apretar los botones que te hagan estar encerrado, y tu no quieres eso ¿No esa así?". ¿Qué parte de no puedo hacer que tu hija esté contigo no entendía? ¿Me pretendía dar lecciones a mí de lo que es perder a alguien. Yo lo sabía perfectamente y el no me iba a ablandar. Apreté los puños llena de ira" Tienes a la pobre rubia asustada, con lo que le has hecho" solté en un suspiro de desesperación, ahora me tocaba a mi jugar las cartas, si se el ocurría presionarme con ese tema iba a tomar cartas en ese asunto, y sabía como hacerlo.

Jefferson: Cuando realizaba actos así luego me llevaban los demonios, pero no había otro peor que la Reina Malvada. Me podía imaginar que Emma estaba destrozada, era totalmente normal, y no la culpaba. Pero ella debía saber la verdad, saber que en realidad todo esta manipulado por ella. Tenía a Regina enfrente mía tan malvada como siempre había sido, no sabía a quién pretendía engañar, el truco de la violación no era suficiente. Aunque me puse a pensar que después de que Emma se marchara de mi casa, era posible mínimamente que si estuviera destrozada. Solo quería ver a mi hija. Atrás habían quedado los días de servidumbre a Rumple por que yo sabía que ella estaba así por el hecho de engañarla con el tema de Daniel. La habíamos utilizado, y yo tal vez ahora podría hablar con ella y explicarle, pero era imposible.  
" Tu ni siquiera quieres tener un aliado." Ella mostró una risa y continuó hablando de Emma de tal manera que no pude evitar querer ir a verla.  
Cometes locuras por amor, de eso estaba seguro, y salí de la casa de la Alcaldesa para buscar a Emma en un lugar abierto para que viera que tan loco no estaba.  
Estaba sentada en un banco del puerto, mirando la mar, y me acerqué despacio provocando en ella un ligero susto que hizo que se retirase. Era obvio, no quería verme y yo necesitaba pedirle perdón. Lo hice, aunque su rostro no parecía perdonarme. " Tu hijo tiene razón somos todos marionetas de un cuento terrible" mencione sincero a los ojos acariciando su rostro. " Te ruego que me perdones" No pude evitarlo, me acerqué lentamente a ella aproximando mis labios a ella cuando de pronto su mano chocó con mi cara a modo de defensa " ¡ vete al cuerno!" me gritó con Genio. Al menos sabía que estaba bien, y podía verla. Pero algo me decía que la cosa estaría mas complicada aun… y que iba a pasar algo verdaderamente malo.

Bajo su oscura mirada(III)" Resolución"  
Se mordía las uñas frenéticamente tirando el hoyo de arena en la fría noche. Tenía razón en ese comentario de" iba a pasar algo verdaderamente malo." No sabía en que momento, ni como aquella hacha se había ajustado a su mano perfectamente ejerciendo una fuerza mayor contra todo lo que se moviese delante del. Se sentía sumido en un dolor, mientras miraba la arena negra del abono del césped. No sabía como había llegado hasta esa desmesurada acción. Comenzó a tapar el hoyo con algunas lágrimas musitando que el solo quería ver a su pequeña, era horrible saber tanto en un pueblo de ignorante. El sombrerero sollozo en silencio escuchando solo un par de búhos, observó de nuevo sus manos llenas de sangre y comenzó a tapar aquel agujero que contenía tanto secreto. Sabía que Emma no le tomaba en serio, lo sabía por la visita encarada que le hizo a Regina tras su encuentro con la rubia. Emma lo había rechazado, y eso era un dolor muy grande. Y solo por curiosidad aquella noche tras dejarlas tranquilas vio algo que no se esperaba.  
Estaban las dos en el sofá, mirándose, Emma estaba acongojada por la situación y dolida por que aquella idea se le hubiera ocurrido a Regina. No se lo podía creer, o si por que Emma sabía que Regina era a veces un tanto sorpresiva, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Regina se tocaba el anillo, ese anillo que era significativo para ella y que Jeff sabía las razones de por que lo era. Mientras observaba ya se había adentrado lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que se decía en el salón.  
R- No lo idee yo. - dijo algo alterada.  
E- ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado? A mi Jefferson no me gusta, quiero que te quede claro. Mi única razón por la que estoy aquí es por Henry.- Remarcó la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella para tratar de hacerla comprender. Jefferson notó la puerta entreabierta, así que tenía que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado para que no le vieran.  
Discutían acaloradas, la situación de la violación había sido muy tensa.  
R- Pues parecías disfrutar.  
E- ¿En serio Regina? ¿Crees que disfrutaba? ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que tú disfrutabas. Que es tu marioneta sexual como Graham.  
Aquella frase fue la que hizo que la Alcaldesa, presa de rabia la propiciara en el rostro una buena bofetada en la cara. Se hizo un silencio, Jeff observaba asombrado por la reacción, y más aun cuando de pronto las dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos como depredadoras en celo, Emma la tomó por el cuello y comenzó a devorarla la boca.  
E- Dime que te excitaste- susurró en su oído recorriendo con sus dos manos el contorno de su cuerpo. Regina asintió mordiéndole el labio inferior tirándola en el sofá. En la mente de Jefferson que intentaba ser bueno después de ser el muñeco de la Alcaldesa, se agolpaba un dolor que se iba transformando en ira a medida que el calor subía entre ellas. Se mordió las uñas nervioso, bajó al sótano y tomó el hacha que había colgada en la pared apretó los dientes y subió las escaleras.  
R- Me excite contigo - Dijo tras darle un lamido en el cuello a la rubia. En absoluto sigilo, con una mirada profunda, hacia las dos, sin pensárselo dos veces Jeff ataco a las dos con el hacha. Las dio varias veces hasta dejarlas totalmente destrozadas en el sofá. Así fue esa cosa horrible que iba a pasar y así pasó.  
Terminó entonces de tapar los cuerpos con la arena, miró al vacío suspirando tras haber tapado los dos cadáveres.  
Jef- La ciudad es mía.-

Fin


End file.
